nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friend
is the first opening theme of the Nijiiro Days anime series, used for the first 12 episodes. It is sung and performed by Sonar Pocket who also did the lyrics and composition with GRP. It was released on January 20, 2016, under the Tokuma Japan Communications. Track Listing CD Disc 1 #Best Friend #Ai wo Komete Okuru Ut #Best Friend ~Anime CV Drama Version~ #Best Friend (Instrumental) #Ai wo Komete Okuru Uta (Instrumental) Disc 2 #Best Friend (MV) #Best Friend (MV Making & Off Shot) Audio Will not play on mediums not supporting the .ogg format, such as iOS and IE. Lyrics TV Size ver. Romaji= zutto nannen saki mo kitto kawarazu ni nakama dakara tatoe hanareteitemo hora omoi wa hitotsu da yo asahi ga terashiteta hiraita gamen no naka bukiyou na hitokoto de hagemashite kureta yo na kawaranai keshiki no naka de jikan wo wasure katari attari jibun ga jibun de irareta no wa omae to dakara da yo zutto nannen saki mo kitto kawarazu ni nakama dakara Ah mada michi wa nagai keredo itsuka nannen saki ka kitto tadoritsuku yume no basho e tatoe hanareteitemo hora omoi wa hitotsu da yo |-| Kanji= 春の風と夏の空　秋の景色も冬の寒さも 同じ瞬間(とき)を刻んでく　大切な日々　ベストフレンド　ありがとう 朝日が照らしてた　開いた画面の中 不器用な一言で励ましてくれたよな 変わらない景色の中で　時間を忘れ語り合ったり 自分が自分で居られたのは　お前とだからだよ ずっと何年先もきっと変わらずに仲間だから Ah　まだ　人生(みち)は長いけれど いつか何年先かきっと辿りつく夢の場所へ たとえ離れていても　ほら　想いは一つだよ |-| English= I’m sure many years from now, we’ll be friends just as we are now! No matter how far apart we are, you see – our desires will remains as one! The morning sun was shining within that scene that opened – You comforted me with those clumsy words, remember? Amid unchanging scenery, we forgot time and exchanged stories; The only reason I was able to remain myself is because I was with you! I’m sure many years from now, we’ll be friends just as we are now! Ahh, though the road of life is still so long… Many years from now, we’ll head for the place of our dreams; No matter how far apart we are, you see – our desires will remains as one! Full ver. Romaji= haru no kaze to natsu no sora aki no keshiki mo fuyu no samusa mo onaji toki wo kizandeku taisetsu na hibi BESUTO FURENDO arigatou asahi ga terashiteta hiraita gamen no naka bukiyou na hitokoto de hagemashite kureta yo na kawaranai keshiki no naka de jikan wo wasure katari attari jibun ga jibun de irareta no wa omae to dakara da yo zutto nannen saki mo kitto kawarazu ni nakama dakara Ah mada michi wa nagai keredo itsuka nannen saki ka kitto tadoritsuku yume no basho e tatoe hanareteitemo hora omoi wa hitotsu da yo mada chiisana tsubomi da to shitemo karenai you ni makenai you ni hikari to nari ame to nari sakihokorasete miseru yo yume no tane mata arata na kadode ni tatsu toki wa kaze to nari dokomade mo hakonde iku yo zutto nannen saki mo kitto kawarazu ni nakama dakara Ah mada michi wa nagai keredo itsuka nannen saki ka kitto tadoritsuku yume no basho e tatoe hanareteitemo hora omoi wa hitotsu da yo nando DAME de nando taore nando umaku ikanakute mo nando datte tachiagatte chikara awasete ikeru darou ureshii toki kuyashii toki kanashii toki tanoshii toki sono subete wakeaeru no ga nakama dakara kesshite yuragu koto no nai kizuna wo kakagete hare wataru kono sora no mashita kibou ni afureru ashita saa ima shinjite tobidasou zutto nannen saki mo kitto kawarazu ni nakama dakara Ah mada michi wa nagai keredo itsuka nannen saki ka kitto tadoritsuku yume no basho e tatoe hanareteitemo hora omoi wa hitotsu da yo haru no kaze to natsu no sora aki no keshiki mo fuyu no samusa mo onaji toki wo kizanderu kakegae no nai mainichi ni arigatou |-| Kanji= 春の風と夏の空　秋の景色も冬の寒さも 同じ瞬間(とき)を刻んでく　大切な日々　ベストフレンド　ありがとう 朝日が照らしてた　開いた画面の中 不器用な一言で励ましてくれたよな 変わらない景色の中で　時間を忘れ語り合ったり 自分が自分で居られたのは　お前とだからだよ ずっと何年先もきっと変わらずに仲間だから Ah　まだ　人生(みち)は長いけれど いつか何年先かきっと辿りつく夢の場所へ たとえ離れていても　ほら　想いは一つだよ まだ小さな蕾だとしても 枯れないように　負けないように 光となり雨となり　咲き誇らせてみせるよ 夢の種　また新たな門出に立つ時は 風となり　どこまでも運んでいくよ ずっと何年先もきっと変わらずに仲間だから Ah　まだ　人生(みち)は長いけれど いつか何年先かきっと辿りつく夢の場所へ たとえ離れていても　ほら　想いは一つだよ 何度ダメで　何度倒れ　何度上手くいかなくても 何度だって立ち上がって　力合わせていけるだろう 嬉しい瞬間(とき)　悔しい瞬間(とき) 悲しい瞬間(とき)　楽しい瞬間(とき) その全て分け合えるのが仲間だから 決して揺らぐことのない絆を掲げて 晴れ渡るこの空の真下　希望に溢れる明日 さぁ　今　信じて飛び出そう ずっと何年先もきっと変わらずに仲間だから Ah　まだ　人生(みち)は長いけれど いつか何年先かきっと辿りつく夢の場所へ たとえ離れていても　ほら　想いは一つだよ 春の風と夏の空　秋の景色も冬の寒さも 同じ時を刻んでる　かけがえのない毎日にありがとう |-| English= Through spring winds, summer skies, autumn scenes, and winter cold, We’ll go on sharing the same moments – oh, my best friend, thank you for these precious days! The morning sun was shining within that scene that opened – You comforted me with those clumsy words, remember? Amid unchanging scenery, we forgot time and exchanged stories; The only reason I was able to remain myself is because I was with you! I’m sure many years from now, we’ll be friends just as we are now! Ahh, though the road of life is still so long… Many years from now, we’ll head for the place of our dreams; No matter how far apart we are, you see – our desires will remains as one! Even if it’s still a tiny bud, In order to keep if from wilting or giving way, I’ll become its light, become its rain, and lead it to full bloom! Each time we’re poised at a new beginning, I’ll become the wind, carrying the seeds of our dreams as far as need be! I’m sure many years from now, we’ll be friends just as we are now! Ahh, though the road of life is still so long… Many years from now, we’ll head for the place of our dreams; No matter how far apart we are, you see – our desires will remains as one! No matter how many times we fail… fall down… or fall short, We’ll get up each and every time – with our strength combined, we can keep moving on! Through the Happy times, frustrating times, Sad times, and fun times; ‘Cause sharing every moment is what friends do, With their unyielding bonds held high! Beneath this completely clear sky is a tomorrow brimming with hope – So c’mon, just believe, and let’s take flight! I’m sure many years from now, we’ll be friends just as we are now! Ahh, though the road of life is still so long… Many years from now, we’ll head for the place of our dreams; No matter how far apart we are, you see – our desires will remains as one! Through spring winds, summer skies, autumn scenes, and winter cold, We’re sharing the same moments – thank you for these irreplaceable days! :(Lyric source: AnimeThemeSongs) Alternative Covers 81DkT2jVzbL. SL1500 .jpg 81vHuqBy-DL. SL1500 .jpg Navigation Category:Anime Category:Music